Zilverblad: klad
Klein stukje waar ik nu nog niks mee doe: 'Luister', herhaalde de ondertussen bijna bejaarde man chagrijnig, 'ik sta hier ook niet voor mijn lolletje en ik ga niet weg voordat jij gaat antwoorden.' Ze bekeek de man nog eens goed, hij had een kaal hooft en dikke wenkbrauwen die in elkaar over liepen. Zijn mondhoeken stonden naar beneden en hij had een bijna verveelde blik in zijn ogen, alsof dit de normaalste zaak van de wereld was. Om het antwoord nog maar eens een keer uit te stellen keek ze voor de zoveelste keer de kamer rond terwijl er eigenlijk bijna niks te zien was, het was een klein vierkant hok met wit geschilderde muren een stalen tafel in het midden met 2 stoelen. Voor de rest had je nog een deur en een felle lamp die de gehele vierkante ruimte verlichte. Ze keek de man met een nu dwingende uitdrukking in zijn gezicht weer aan. 'Luister', begon ze aarzelend, 'ik stond er naast toen het gebeurde maar ik was het niet, ik was het echt niet. Als u mij zou kennen zou u dat kunnen weten.' De agent keek nu nog chagrijniger dan voorheen. 'Luister meisje', begon hij met een vermoeide stem, 'kan jij mij dan vertellen wie het wel was?' Tessa zuchtte, dit was dus het probleem dacht ze, ze kon gewoon niet zeggen wie het wel was. Ze had het haar vriendin beloofd. En zij hadden samen nog nooit een belofte gebroken… Dus ze was niet van plan dat nu wel te doen. Goed dan', zei ze tegen de agent. De ogen van de agent lichten meteen op. Tessa aarzelde nog een keer, maar ze had geen keus. 'Ik was het die Casper vermoorde.' Nieuw verhaal: Ik ga een Warrior Cats verhaal schrijven om mee te beginnen, hoofdstuk 1 is bijna af. De proloog ga ik later nog maken. En de achterflap komt ook nog :D Het speelt zich af in de normale Clans bij het oude woud. We kijken ook gewoon via de DonderClan, het leek me eerst wel leuk om het via een andere Clan te doen maar daar ken ik het gebied niet echt van xD Het hele idee staat al... Maar dat ga ik denk ik niet hier plaatsen ;P 'idee: (spoilers) ' de lijder overlijdt en dat betekend dat de commendant lijder moet worden, maar als de commandant naar de hoogstenen rijst grijgt hij van de sterreclan te horen dat hij de 9 levens niet kan krijgen omdat die tot iemand anders toe behoren. een kitten. de sterreclan is zelf ook overstuur want het was nooit de bedoeling geweest dat de leider al zo vroeg zou sterven. je gaat het verhaal lezen via de commendant en de kitten die lijder moet worden. het eerste deel van het verhaal gaat het vooral over de commendant die de lijder taken op zich probeert te nemen zonder 9 levens. en over de kitten die opgroeit. het 2e gedeelte is nog niet bedacht :P donderclan (De DonderClan is nog niet af, er missen bijvoorbeeld nog oudsten en 3 krijgers...) valkvlucht.jpg|valkvlucht lelieblad.jpg|lelieblad panterstaart.jpg|panterstaart merelzang.jpg|merelzang olijfkit.jpg|olijfkit olijfkit (als krijger).jpg|olijfkit (als krijger) zwartnacht.jpg|zwartnacht rietster 2.jpg|rietster (zwartnacht hoort bij de windclan) 'valkvlucht:' valkvlucht is de commandant van de donderclan, hij heeft een zus en een broer: merelvacht is zijn zus en zijn broer heet goudvacht. hij is altijd al een beetje onzeker geweest maar hij wil graag iets voor zijn clan betekenen. hij vind veel steun bij zijn zus en hij is nog altijd tot over zijn oren verlieft op lelieblad. hij is goed in situaties inschatten en hij snapt dat niet de hele wereld om een kat draait of om zich zelf. wat dat betreft is hij redelijk slim. zijn broer is erg goed in vechten en trekt snel alle aandacht naar zich toe, daar is hij ook soms een beetje jaloers op. 'merelzang:' merelzang is de medicijn kat van de donderclan. goudvacht en valkvlucht zijn haar broers. ze is snel geririteert van haar broer goudvacht die soms doet alsof de hele wereld om hem draait. veder vind ze het vijn om valkvlucht te helpen met dingen waar hij mee zit. ze is ooit gebonnen met haar krijgers training en had een goeie aanleg voor vechten, nog beter dan haar broer goudvacht. alleen was ze blijkbaar als medicijn kat bestemd. eerst was ze teleurgesteld maar ze begon het al gou erg leuk te vinden. ze heeft een vriendin in de sterreclan. 'lelieblad:' lelieblad is een zorzame en knappe poes, ze houd van door het bos rennen en vrij zijn. ze is ooit gevangen genomen door een 2 been en heefd zichzelf gered (dat was in haar leerling tijd) ze is lang verlieft geweest op valkvlucht maar op een gegeven moment werd ze helemaal verlieft op panterstaart tijdens een jacht samen. lelieblad is zwanger van zijn kittens. al hoe wel ze nog steeds van luipaardstaart houd, is ze nooit gestopt met houden van valkvlucht. maar ze vind luipaardstaart nog steeds leuker. 'panterstaart:' een kat die alles voor lelieblad over heeft en een hekel heeft aan valkvlucht. hij denkt dat valkvlucht haar van hem probeert af te pakken en hij vind hem niet commandant of lijder waardig. veder houd hij van zijn kittens en speeld hij graag met hun. hij luister braaf naar zijn lijder tot dat valkvlucht de leiding over neemt. zijn kittens zijn voor hem het belangrijkste op de wereld. 'olijfkit:' dochter van lelieblad. ongeboren kitten. ze zit met 3 andere kittens in de buik van haar moeder. 'Zwartnacht:' (komt nog) 'rietster:' een lijder met veel geheimen. en een leider die niet altijd luisterd naar de sterreclan 'hoofdstuk 1 ' (Dit hoofdstuk is nog niet af) De wind woei zacht door de bladeren en de zon scheen op de geplette aarde, en leek de waterplasjes doen glinsteren. de patrouilles waren vertrokken en de prooi hoop werd aangevuld. Al met al leek het een vredige nieuwblad dag. al helemaal nu er nieuwe kittens aan leken te komen. De zwangere poes liep met een opgezwollen buik richting een zonnig plekje bij een groep varens. In de zon leek haar vacht te doen stralen als de net opgekomen zon. Valkvlucht schrok op van een staart die over zijn ruggengraat streek. Maar hij wenden zijn blik niet af. Je moet je je zelf er over heen zetten fluisterde een zachte zoeten stem. Zonder om te kijken antwoorden hij:Ze was gewoon zo mooi zo elegant en zo lief fluisterde hij bijna onverstaanbaar terug. Maar ze is niet van jou zij de stem nog steeds zacht maar met een scherp randje er aan. Met veel pijn in zijn hard rukte hij zijn blik los van de glanzende vacht van de poes en keek de kat die hem uit zijn dromen gehaald had aan. Hij keek recht in de ogen van zijn zorgzame zus. Ik hou van haar zij hij met glimmende ogen. En zij hielt van jou, vertrouwden ze hem toe. Maar nu is ze met panterstaart en je moet het hem niet kwalijk nemen. Hij bracht zijn blik naar de knappen panter gevlekte kater. "ik neem het hem ook niet kwalijk probeerden hij nog, maar hij wist diep van binnen dat hij dat wel deed. Hoe onrechtvaardig ook. Hij en lelieblad hadden het geweldig gehad samen. Totdat lelieblad tot over haar oren verliefd werd op de nieuwe krijger panterstaart. En dat was niet zijn schuld. Hij keek nog een keer om naar zijn ooit zo prachtige vriendin en sjokten toen naar de hoop verse prooi. Eten zou hem wat opfleuren dacht hij. Hij wilde net een hap nemen van zijn sappige muis toen er een kat de doornbarrière in stormden, zijn grijze vacht stond recht overeind en hij keek wild uit zijn ogen. katten keken geschrokken en nieuwsgierig naar de net binnen gekomen kat. Ook lelieblad keek zijn richting in. ‘Help’! Schreeuwde de kat buiten adem. ‘we worden aangevallen!’ De hele clan was binnen no time in rep en roer. Overal stegen bange kregen op. ‘En mijn kitten ’s dan?’ Jammerde rozenhard. ‘Waar is rietster?’ Schreeuwde een andere kat wild. Bange katten rende over de open plek heen en weer tot er een sterke kalme stem door klonk; ‘Ik ben hier’ zij rietster. Hij hief zijn staart tot stilten en het geluid verstompten geleidelijk. ‘Zonnehart’, vroeg hij aan de kat die met het verschrikkelijke nieuws was gekomen. ‘Waar is de windclan binnen gedrongen’? Zonnehart nog steeds buiten adem begon een heel verhaal, ‘ze staan bij de grens, met heel veel. Het lijkt wel of ze de hele clan hebben mee genomen! Onze patrouille is daar nu maar ze redden het nooit alleen’. Bracht hij adem happend uit. ‘Goed, ik wil 2 groepen die richting in sturen, valkvlucht jij lijd een groep met ijswind, zwaluwvleugel, golfsteen, muisvacht, buizerdvleugel en kiezelpoot. Zonnehart, jij beschermt het kamp met wolftant, sneeuwvlucht, kleipoot, splinternagel en maannacht. Ik lijd panterstaart, besklauw, klitvoet, donspoot en rivierstorm in een tweede patrouille .’ Hij had het nog niet gezegd of ze stormde vol enthousiasme het kamp uit. Valkvlucht aan het hoofd van zijn Patrouille raasde het bos door, bang dat hij te laad zou komen bij de patrouille waar zijn broer in mee vocht. Bang dat het verleden zich herhaalden en bang voor dat bange geschreeuw gemengd met meedogenloze kreten. Hij hield niet van de strijd, en hij was bijna de enigen. De meesten katten keken er naar uit te vechten maar hij vond het verschrikkelijk. de chaos en de stank van bloed, hoe katten elkaar genadeloos kapot maakten hij walgde al van het idee. maar daar had hij nu geen tijd voor, dit moesten ze winnen. Nee, dit zullen we winnen dacht hij. Hij begon harder te rennen nog harder. Niet denkend aan de anderen die hem volgden gooide hij zich zelf de strijd in. Hij hoorden zijn clangenoten achter zich strijd kreten roepen terwijl hij zich tegen een bruine poes aan stoten. Hij stoten haar om en probeerden haar buik te bewerken maar ze rolden en voor dat hij het door had sprong ze op zijn rug. Hij liet zich op zijn zij vallen en schudden haar van hem af. Klaarmakend voor de volgende aanval hoorde hij nog meer katten, rietsters patrouille was ook aangekomen. Adrenaline gloeide door zijn lichaam, dit gingen ze winnen. Hij wende zich weer op de poes maar net voordat hij haar vacht van haar lijf krabden hoorde hij nog een kreet, dit was een andere kreet een bange kreet. Hij draaide zich om en zag de leerling kiezelpoot half onder een grote zwarte kater bedolven. Hij liet de poes voor wat ze was en sprong richting de rug van de zwarte kater. Maar deze was snel van begrip en draaide zich vel om. Toen de kat zich naar valkvlucht wenden kon kiezelpoot ontsnappen en die deelden nu 2 vellen klappen naar hem uit. de zwarte krijger negeerde de leerling en keek valkvlucht hatelijk aan. Valkvlucht schrok van de vellen ogen die de kater had vol haat en vechtlust. Instinctief deinsde valkvlucht achteruit maar dat had hij achteraf beter niet kunnen doen. Want op dat moment sprong er een andere kat op hem. Hij had zijn tegenstander niet gezien maar hij voelden dat dit een lichte en waarschijnlijk nog jonge kat was. hij schudden de kat moeiteloos van zich af en keek zijn tegenstander aan. Een jong poesje, waarschijnlijk nog maar net een leerling keek hem uitdagend aan. Valkvlucht gaf de poes een paar lichten klappen, want hij wou haar niet te erg verwonden en vervolgden toen de strijd. De zwarte kater was verdwenen en hij zocht de leerling kiezelpoot om aan zijn zijden te gaan vechten. Hij vond hem in gevecht met een andere leerling. Die red zichzelf wel, dacht hij. Hij keek naar de strijd, opzoek naar een nieuwe vijand maar op dat moment klonk er een schrille kreet die de lucht deed verscheurden. En tot zijn schrik kwam die van een donderclan kat. Het gevecht pauzeerde even en hij zag de zwarte kater waar hij eerder die dag mee gevochten had over een kat gebogen staan. Verlamd van schrik bleef hij aan de grond genageld staan want de kat die daar lag was niet zo maar een kat, het was rietster. Toen hij merkten dat de clan onrustig heen en weer liep zonder een idee te hebben wat te doen stapte hij naar voren. Stapje voor stapje tot dat hij boven de rest uit kwam. Zonder na te denken, zonder dat hij wist of die wel een slimme beslissing was riep hij luid en duidelijk over het veld: ‘donderclan Terugtrekken!’ een lange stilte volgden. Tot dat de katten door kregen wat er net gezegd was, windclan katten begonnen hun triomf te schreeuwen. De donderclan katten kwamen langzaam in beweging, wolftant en maanhard namen rietster mee die nog steeds geen teken van leven gaf. Toen besefte valkvlucht wat hij gedaan had, ze hadden de strijd verloren. Terwijl ze nog lang niet aan de verliezende kant stonden. Hij keek richten de plek waar zijn lijder had gelegen. En zonder dat hij het door had keek hij recht in de ogen van de zwarte kater, vol haat en triomf. Hij boog zijn hoofd, niet in staat langer in zijn ogen te kijken en sjokten met de rest van zijn clan genoten terug naar het kamp. Ze zijn terug! Hoorde hij nog net een vrolijke kitten roepen, ze begonnen enthousiast heen en weer te rennen, tot ze hun nog steeds bewegen lozen lijder in het oog kregen. Ze renden bang terug naar hun moeder die geschrokken naar de lijder keek. ‘Het komt wel weer goed met hem’ miauwde ze de kittens sussend toe, ‘hij heeft nog 3 levens’ zij ze moedig, meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen de kittens. Valkvlucht die steeds ongeruster werd over zijn lijder rende naar het medicijn hol. ‘Merelzang?’ Riep hij. De geur van zijn zus was vers. Hij liet zijn ogen aan het donker wennen en zag haar gebogen in een hoekje kruiden sorteren voor de gewonden. ‘Merelzang’ Zij hij opnieuw. ‘Er is iets met de lijder, hij word niet wakker. Dat hoort toch niet zo lang te duren?’ merelzang keek met ogen die donker van bezorgdheid waren terug. ‘ik weet het niet valkvlucht’ ‘maar jij bent de medicijn kat!’ riep valkvlucht als een hopeloze kitten, ‘wat moet ik tegen de clan zeggen?’ jammerde hij. ‘luister valkvlucht’ zij zijn zus met een vaste stem. ‘je gaat daar staan, en je vertelt ze wat je weet, laat geen twijvel in je stem doorkomen. Jij hebt voor nu de leiding en je moet laten zien dat je het kan. Je clan heeft zekerheid nodig, en iemand die ze kunnen vertrouwen. Dat ben jij.’ Valkvlucht keek haar met groten ogen aan. ‘kan jij het niet zeggen? Het ziet er naar uit dat jij wel weet wat je moet doen’ ze keek hem diep aan, eeuwen leken voorbij te gaan. ‘dit is jou taak valkvlucht, en dat weet je zelf net zo goed.’ met die woorden renden ze naar de gewonden toe, en naar hun lijder. ‘heb vertrouwen!’ riep ze hem na. Daar stond hij dan, onwillekeurig begon hij zichzelf te wassen, hij zocht moed maar hij kon het niet vinden. Hij keek het medicijn hol rond, en nog eens. Je zag er allemaal kruiden maar moet was er niet. Hij draaide zich om en liep richting de Hoogsteen. Als hij geen moed had deed hij het maar zonder dacht hij. Eerst liep hij langzaam en voorzichtig. Later met een vaste en zekere tred. Hij zal zijn clan vertellen wat hij moest vertellen. Voor de laatste paar staartlengtes bleef hij staan, hij keek naar merelzang en die keek bemoedigend terug. Hij aarzelden nu niet meer en sprong op de Hoogsteen. De wind waaide door zijn vacht en hij keek de open plek rond, katten wierpen nieuwsgierige blikken in zijn richting, anderen hadden alleen oog voor rietster. ‘laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen bij de Hoogsteen’ galmde het over de open plek. Het klonk raar om deze altijd zo vertrouwde oproep door zichzelf te horen zeggen. Katten wende hun blik van rietster, andere kwamen uit holen tevoorschijn en merelvleugel staakten het verzorgen van de gewonden. Allemaal om naar hem te gaan luisteren. Hij kreeg er de kriebels van. Toen iedereen geïnteresseerd en nog steeds gespannen over rietster zijn richting in keken moest hij wel gaan praten. ‘katten van de donderclan, jullie zullen allemaal al wel op de hoogte zijn van rietsters status nu. Hij is tijdens het gevecht vermoord door zwartnacht en nog niet wakker geworden.’ Hij was even stil, dit klonk niet erg optimistisch dacht hij bij zich zelf. ‘maar zoals jullie weten heeft rietster nog 3 levens en dat zou moeten betekend dat hij spoedig weer bij ons zal moeten zijn. En ik moet toegeven dat ik ook niet weet waarom het zo lang duurt, het enigen wat we nu nog kunnen doen voor onze lijder is wachten op een teken van de sterreclan en hopen dat hij weer wakker word. ‘en hoe zit het met het gebied dat we verloren hebben?’ klonk de saggerijnige stem van klitvoet. Even wist valkvlucht niks te zeggen, toen kwam er iets bij hem op. ‘zolang rietster niet definitief dood is wacht ik op hem, ik wil niet voor hem beslissen als hij er straks weer is.’ Maar terwijl hij dat zij voelde hij zich schuldig, het was zijn schuld geweest dat ze verloren hadden. Ze hadden niet hoeven terug trekken. Ze hadden kunnen winnen, makkelijk. Hij keek de katten onder hem aan. Sommigen waren tevreden, anderen keken twijfelden alsof ze nog wat wouden zeggen. Valkvlucht stond daar zonder echt te weten wat hij nu moest doen, onzeker stapten hij de Hoogsteen weer af. mededelingen :P hoi! ik heb dislextie dus het zou best kunnen dat er wat spelfouten in zitten... als je er een ondekt kan je dat gewoon zeggen in de comments :) dit is mijn eerste verhaal die ik schrijf dus als je bvb denk van: dit is raar geschreven, of ze had het beter zus en zo kunnen doen... zou je dat dan even willen zeggen? ik vind het leuk om te leren en beter te worden :D groetjes! welk cijver geef je de manier van schrijfen? en heb je dan nog tips? 1 2 2 Categorie:Zilverblad Categorie:Zilverblad: klad Categorie:Klad Categorie:Klad: per gebruiker